


Lullaby

by SugdenLovesDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Daddy Robron, M/M, Mindless Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 02:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: A little drabble inspired by Robert singing in the pub





	Lullaby

When something wakes Aaron up in the middle of the night he’s alone and the sheets on the other side of the bed are cold. He’s confused because he’s pretty sure Robert was next to him when he went to bed.

“Alright, alright, I’m here. Shhh you’ll wake your other daddy up.”

He hears Robert talk to their little boy in his room through the baby monitor.

“Yeah that’s it. Let’s just have a cuddle. It’s ok.”

There is some rustling and creaking of floorboards and Aaron can just picture Robert slowly walking around the room with the baby in his arms.

“See? it’s not so bad. Now it’s time to go back to sleep and let daddy sleep too yeah?”

Aaron smiles to himself when he hears the happy gurgling and knows going back to sleep is the last thing on their son’s mind.

“You’re not sleepy are you? No I didn’t think so. I wish you’d take after your daddy or your auntie Liv more. They’ll sleep though anything and I can never get them out of bed. Lazy buggers… don’t tell them I said that.” Robert says with a chuckle.

“Ok it’s time for the secret weapon isn’t it? Or else neither of us is getting any more sleep tonight and your daddy will be mocking the bags under my eyes in the morning again.”

There is a click and some static and then the soft, somewhat tinny sound of the old radio Robert had bought at a car boot sale filled the house.

“There we go. Some music for you.” Robert says and starts humming along with the song on the radio.

Aaron recognises the song and lets his mind drift to the good memories attached to it.

“You know your daddy and I danced to this song when we got married. The first time. That was one of the happiest days of my life. Just like the second time I married him. And the day you came along.”

 _“No, there’s nothing that I wouldn’t do_  
_To make you feel my love_ ”

“I hope one day you will find someone who makes you as happy as your daddy makes me. And it doesn’t matter if that’s a boy or a girl. We just want you to be happy and we’ll always love you, I promise.”

 _“I could make you happy, make your dreams come true_  
_There’s nothing that I wouldn’t do_  
 _Go to the ends of this Earth for you_  
 _To make you feel my love_ ”

The song ends and a new one Aaron doesn’t immediately recognise starts. _  
_

_“_ And now I’m putting you back in your bed and you’re going back to sleep, so I can do the same, and be a functioning human being tomorrow. _”_ Robert sings in tune with the music and Aaron laughs when he hears the boy protest.

“ _And you can tell everybody, this is your song_ ,  
as long as you go to sleep now and be a good boy,  
 _I hope you don’t mind, I hope you don’t mind, that I put down in words, how wonderful life is while you’re in the world_ ”

Aaron listens to Robert sing their son to sleep and feels his own eyelids getting heavy again too.

“Aaand he’s out.” Robert says softly and slips out of the room, back to his and Aaron’s own bedroom.

“You know most people sing their kids lullabies, not pop ballads.” Aaron says when Robert gets back into bed and snuggles up to him, getting comfortable.

“He prefers those ballads. And so do I.”


End file.
